muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jbrangwynne53
Removing my info Hey this is Hihokermitthefroghere.You have been removing info I add to Muppets eating other Muppets and Gorgon Heap and I would like you to stop because I have to keep adding it again. Thanks. Leave a reply on my talk page. Muppet 45's Hey, Jon! I ran across some YouTube videos of the Sesame Street Beatles 45 (Yellow Submarine and Octopus's Garden) if you wanted to try to synch them up with the non-US videos. I just tried it by playing the video of one with the audio of the other in 2 windows, and it was pretty close. They must have stopped showing those very early. I've never seen them before the YouTube era! -- Ken (talk) 07:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I would actually like to do my own Yellow Submarine mashup with the foreign vids and English audio sometime, although some YouTubers have already done their own. Guille actually did his own English dub of YS some time ago ,along with Octopus's Garden, although he made the vid private for whatever reason. I'm sure he'd send you a copy if you asked him. :By the way, are you still looking for a CD copy of The Best of Sesame Street? 'Cause if you got over $200 big ones, you might be interested in this diamond in the rough I found just yesterday... -- Jon (talk) 04:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, but for $200.00, I'd rather buy a bunch of other SS records. I already have all of the songs on this one (and some I have multiple copies of!). I just want to see one, to confirm the catalog number and packaging. A bunch of libraries have it (as you can see here), but I just haven't gone to fill out a request for it yet. It's neat to know that it was the very first Sesame Street CD. -- Ken (talk) 05:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: =) Absolutely, though likewise, the used copy's way out of my price range. I'd actually like to get the cassette copy from Golden Music, assuming it's cheaper (To my unfortunate surprise and rather ...well, disenchantment, I can't find it anywhere online). Really, I'm kinda hooked on it just by the cover art. Although the artist goes uncredited, I believe the illustrations for most of those tapes, and probably for the "Best Of" CD also, are the work of Tom Brannon. :::Anyway, The WorldCat site is helpful n' awesome (and yet the CD is far from my reach too =P). -- Jon (talk) 04:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit summaries Hi, Jon! While I appreciate all your clean-up work, when you can and it's not outright vandalism, it really *would* be wise to include edit summaries rather than just reverting. In fact that's covered in our policies and guidelines. More than once lately, a user has been confused as to why you've made a specific edit (in one case, not even a reversion or deletion, but it seemed like it at passing glance and without a summary). A quick explanation in the summary often saves much confusion or argument later (and can also be useful if a specific user *is* uncooperative, a proof that we've fully explained things to them). Even with our regulars, sometimes things happen because it's not clear why someone made a change, so edit summaries take care of that. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, Andrew! For what it’s worth, I do apologize for the user. That, as you may have guessed, was only a quick fix, and had no intentions offending him when reverting his edits. I’ll be more active in using edit summaries from here on in, and I'll try not come off as if I'm snubbing others in doing so either. -- Jon (talk) 00:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) We were born to be nominated! Hey, Jon! I just wanted to mention that I had been looking in a book about the history of the Grammys, and yes, the entire album of Born to Add was competing against the actual song that year. Back then, songs and albums could compete together in that category. I'll have to see if that's still true. -- Ken (talk) 04:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting, I'd never known that albums and songs could go against each other in Grammy categories. I'm sure it might be a rarer occurrence nowadays. Anyway, my bad for removing the fact at assumption. It just proves that I should read more XD -- Jon (talk) 04:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was a weird year. Personally, I think they shouldn't have nominated a song and the album it came from at the same time. It makes things confusing, especially since they had the same name! I'll have to get the book again and see if that ever happened again. -- Ken (talk) 06:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) curious about your edit I see you removed the link to Connie Marks' website. As the director for Being Elmo I would think her website would be of as much interest to readers as her husband and cinematographer James Miller's website which you left. Is there some rule for this wiki which prohibits this type of external link? Nevermind, I see you just renamed the link to "Official website" and moved it to the top of the external links list. I would respectfully suggest that "Constance Marks Official website" would be a better title for the link since most of the links are "official websites" and just calling it that doesn't help the viewer figure out where the link is going to take them. But if that is the convention on this wiki, so be it. I'll defer to your experience. -- User:Pieter.hartsook :Yeah, our rule is "Official site/website" to refer to the subject of the page (whether it's a person, company, movie, or whatever) and anything else would be "Bunnington Inc. official site" (which so and so is a co-founder of, say) or "title official site" and so on. Thanks for your contributions! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Question.. Just so I know for the future, which pages should have linked years and which should not? Thanks :) :Question answered -- Jon (talk) 08:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response! :) Elmo loves the wiki It's great to see the updated version of the Elmo loves the wiki picture! Thanks for making it! -- Danny (talk) 16:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :=) You're welcome! It took a while to load the pic on here, but it was worth it. I'm lovin' the new wikia look, by the way, especially the particular logo.-- Jon (talk) 22:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) CD cover Hey, Jon! I've missed you on here! Did you find a new cover for the 1987 Best of CD, or did you work on the one we had? -- Ken (talk) 05:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya Ken! I cleaned up the "Best of" CD cover pic after realizing the one I had already uploaded for the wiki looked a little ...well, fake. Just a bit more of re-touching with TwistedBrush did the trick ;) :BTW, sorry again for the delayed responses. You will be happy to know my on-going computer dilemma is hopefully solved for the last time. *Whew!* I upgraded to a Windows 7 (Yes, Windows 7!) and getting adjusted to it. -- Jon (talk) 11:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! I'm still trying to find a copy on an actual CD, but my public library only gets books from other library systems. I'll have to see if my college library can get it. That's a historically important CD, and there seem to be a lot of them out there (in a bunch of states not near me, though)! ::I'll e-mail you again soon. I'm sure you're looking forward to summer! -- Ken (talk) 01:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi-Tops? Hey, Jon, thanks for keeping an eye on the person who was adding "Hi-Tops video". I can't find any evidence of that anywhere, so thanks for taking care of it. -- Ken (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :(late reply) No problem, Ken. I knows a vandal when I sees one ;) -- Jon (talk) 04:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I knew something was wrong when that person said that one DVD contained Sesame Street, Barney, and Peanuts stuff. There's no way that those would have been released together without a bunch of rights negotiations! -- Ken (talk) 05:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, and I knew something was awkward when that person said that Monster Hits! was released by Hi-Tops Video in 1989. I can't find any evidence of new Sesame Street video titles made, released and produced in 1989, so thanks for taking care of that person who was adding Hi-Tops Video nonsense to Sesame Street videos for us, Jon. -- LegalizeAnythingMuppets 01:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You have been blocked from Muppet wiki template Hey Jon, I know Andrew has already told you this before, but just a friendly reminder: It's not good to replace all the content on a user's page with that template unless they actually are blocked, since that can lead to confusion, like you originally did with one of IanMhaiki's accounts. That's why I undid your edits so we won't get confused. Just figured I'd let you know to advoid inconvinience. Wattamack4 22:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :(late reply) Although Andrew made that warning particularly about returning vandals (like Ian), it was wise of you to revert my changes. I should probably take it easy on that template and just tell somebody when, or if, that user returns. Thanks for the reminder ;) -- Jon (talk) 04:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tall and short texans Dude, where did you get that HQ image of that song? Is it on SS.org? I'm wondering because it's been such a long time since I've seen that cartoon. Wattamack4 00:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Actually, It's finally on YouTube; on Joey Ahlbum's channel =D Here's the link.-- Jon (talk) 01:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know he had his official channel. Thanks for the link; feels like the 90s again. :D Wattamack4 01:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex Vandal again Boy, that guy's persistent. How did you know it was him again? -- Ken (talk) 23:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Jon! I saw it this time, but for the record, if you catch a returning vandal, tell an admin *first* (rather than leaving the block code, which implies they're already blocked, and thus makes it confusing; I had to check first to see if they'd already been blocked). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I've had Ian on my "troll watch" for a while. I had a bone to pick with him after he started messing up the Big Bird Through the Years page, literally days after I revamped it. Luckily, he treads the same territory every time he returns (He edits the same articles, ".png" format pics, etc.) which makes him all the more easier to catch. Sorry for the confusion. I'll try to inform Scott, Danny, or Andrew next time he comes around. -- Jon (talk) 15:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You can also inform Enrique, Henrik, and Wendy, pretty much any who happens to be on the Wiki at or closest to the time you notice it, or whoever you feel most comfortable alerting. Since actual blocking is really more important and effective than just telling someone they're blocked, and leaving that template sends a message to other admins that the person in theory is blocked (but it's something any actual vandal or troll can and will easily test and disprove). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I Just Adore Four How do you know Oz, Nelson, and Hunt were The Tarnish Brothers' performers in I Just Adore Four? (I see where you got Nelson from.) ---- Jesse (talk) 16:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) How Now Brown Howdy Jon: Just wondering, how's the drawing of How Now Brown coming out? Don't worry, I'm not becoming impatient; I'm just wondering because you seem to have gotten one new drawing all set. Wattamack4 01:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex What time is it in Japanese? Hey, Jon! Thanks for putting the Japanese CD where it belongs! Is your stuff fixed yet? -- Ken (talk) 03:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, my computer's doing a little better, and the virus thankfully vanished. But, it's not exactly fixed just yet. :The good news is I'll be sending my e-mail message to you in a little bit. Again, sorry for the delay. I've been having trouble. Not just with my computer, but with making sure I say the right things and such. I admit I'm a little conscious about that, and I personally feel like my writing skills have deteriorated over the past year. -- Jon (talk) 06:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, don't worry about it. Just write like you do on the wiki and you'll be fine. We're all friends here! -- Ken (talk) 08:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright. Thanks ;) -- Jon (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The Muppet Show Episode Guide Hi, Jon! I noticed the edit you made to the Roy Rogers and Dale Evans episode guide I made today. I think the pictures look nice at 300px, but it does seem to make the page a bit... bulky? Is that a good word for it? Anyway, I reverted it back for now because I based it on the John Cleese episode guide (hope you don't mind). I wanted to draw your attention to a new discussion I started over on Muppet Wiki: Current events. Trying to find out exactly what style we want for those guides. Love to get your input on this! --Justin 03:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, bulky is a good way to put it. I think the guides do seem rather crowded with 300px images, so I'm perfectly fine with you reformatting them. :BTW, apologies for not responding right away, here and on the Current Events page. Didn't mean have your topic totally overshadowed by the whole "Henson Post-2004" debate. -- Jon (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reverting Jon, are you really sure it's ok to just kid around about saying "Reverted edits by so-and-so to las version by so-and-so"? I'm not sure if the admins here approve it, and I just wanted to give you a heads up incase; you're a good contributer on this site, and we don't want you to become a bad one. Wattamack4 21:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Is that why you thought I was an admin here, when you mentioned it on YouTube? I can assure you that wasn't a joke. I just did that because I found it easier than clicking "Undo" twice or thrice or how many times after another one's edits. ::BTW, Here's an '''Alternate Way of Undo-ing': If spam or vandalism is present after 2+ edits, when you go under history, instead of clicking "Undo", click on the previous version of the page before it was vandalized. Then click "Edit This Page." After clicking, it will take you straight to the source. Take particular note of the mustard colored warning on the top: You are editing an old version of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this version will be lost. ...which is exactly what you want! *Good-Bye Spam and All ...for now atleast!* Under your edit summary, obviously you can put just about anything: The reason for your edit or just simple "revert."'' :I'll admit though that making the edit summaries like how the admins do takes even longer. So, I proabably won't do it again. And if anyone has a problem with it, which it does, I most certainly won't do it again! Sorry if you got the wrong idea. I had absolutely no intentions of copying the admins or switching to the dark side. I only did it for the halibut ;)-- Jon (talk) 04:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I know you weren't really an admin; I was just unaware cause again, we don't want you to get blocked. I never bothered trying to undo an old version cause I was worried I would get blocked for messing up history. But that sounds like a neat idea; maybe I should try it out. And lol at "mustard-coloring". XD Wattamack4 04:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Also, I doubt the admins honestly "type" "Reverted edits by so-and-so to last version by so-and-so". I don't know the details since I'm just a regular user, but I'm pretty sure there's a "Revert" button that they use. That's my guess, though. Wattamack4 05:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Yeah, I'm certain they don't type all of that. I was just saying that it was time-consuming to replicate. -- Jon (talk) 05:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jon didn't do anything wrong for the record, though yeah it's usually not needed to try to copy the text, but it's hardly something that would get an active and proven contributor blocked (a newcomer actually claiming to be an admin outright, yes). And when we talk about "messing up history," we're referring to either manual page moves/merges which can cause displacement of edits or talk pages, or removing comments from talk pages. The main thing Jon's adding the details does is merely to make it clear at a glance not just that he reverted something but from who, so that person can be investigated or blocked as appropriate. It's not really needed but it's not harmful in any way. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I see. But yeah, I didn't know the details when it comes to admins and revertig, but I see what you mean. And maybe I could try that out sometime instead of having to click "undo" a repeatd amount of times. Wattamack4 15:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex E-mail Hey, Jon, I want to e-mail you through the wiki. Are you set up for that? -- Ken (talk) 08:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. You need my address? -- Jon (talk) 01:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I don't really want you to type it here where the whole world can see it, so I thought if you set up your preferences so you can get e-mails through the wiki, then I'll see a link that will say, "E-mail this user". Then I can send one to you, but nobody will see our addresses except for you and me. Sorry if that seems paranoid, but I'm kind of security-conscious about stuff like that. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh, I'd at least feel safer if I was "paranoid-er." Honestly, I really should have asked about what you meant by e-mailing through wiki, since I'm still a tad foreign to the concept.-- Jon (talk) 02:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm sorry! Well, if you go to your preferences page, and check the box that says "Enable e-mail from other users", then I'll be able to send you an e-mail without having to know your e-mail address. Then, when you get it, you'll be able to see my address, so you can reply. Then we'll both know each other's addresses without you having to type it here where anybody could see it. Then, in the future, we can send e-mails the regular way. I hope that makes a little more sense! -- Ken (talk) 06:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I found it ...but unfortunately I can't enable it. As it turns out, I'm prevented from checking most of the options listed, only because I have yet to confirm my e-mail address. I'll check into it ASAP. Thanks for the recap! =) -- Jon (talk) 16:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Everything's all set, Ken! Fire away ;) -- Jon (talk) 18:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way, quick question... Since in my last message, you mentioned about Cerf being the project director, do you know anything about project directing at all when it comes to making those albums? Just curious, is all. Wattamack4 21:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Alex :I'm pretty sure it means that Cerf oversaw every aspect of production in the album: from the recordings to the design. I assume it's basically like any other major directing job. -- Jon (talk) 23:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Mad Hey Jon, I just figured I'd let you know: If you compare the low, nasaly-like voice (in other words not the very high one) to Roosevelt Franklin's voice, you can sort of see what I mean under the notes I put in. That's why I undid your edit. Sorry 'bout the inconvienence. Wattamack4 22:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Well, whoever who it was, I guess it doesn't matter for now since Andrew took it out. Strangely, I didn't even think guessing performers was speculation. Ah well. I ceartainly hope one of those releases of the album version credits who performed the Monotones. Wattamack4 22:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Eh, it's really not a big deal. I thought it sounded more like Cerf that Roosevelt's voice. I also thought it was more likely to have been Cerf since he was credited as "Project Director" on the second cast album. I should have talked to you about it first before making that edit, though. :::BTW, Thank you for being incredibly patient with the How Now request. My printer/scanner just got jammed last week (How convenient =/), so I really couldn't get around to it a quick as I hoped. I'm going to see if I can draw it soley on the computer. So again, sorry for the inconvienence. -- Jon (talk) 00:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know that much about project editing, but I do see your point. Maybe someday, CTW could do a DVD all about the Monotones (and maybe even explain about all the inconsistencies), which could include who-did-who on the songs. And no prob, take your time. ;) Wattamack4 00:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Alex How Now's cows (hey, that rhymes :P) Hey Jon, what's your source to Cheryl being one of the cows? I admit, I'm not good with ceartain female voices, but did you find out who they actually were somewhere? Wattamack4 03:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Sorry to dissapoint Alex, but that was yet another estimated guess on my part. *Apologies* :I needed another name besides Camille Bonora. I just wasn't sure she was on SS at the time Wet Paint was made, which might've been around 1984-ish. I don't know, it just screams Season 16 to me. -- Jon (talk) 04:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I admit, I was starting to be a little un-sure Camille's voice was one of the cows, but I could definetly tell Ivy was one of them. Wattamack4 20:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex The performers for the Monotones' comeback appearance I guess you might be right about Kevin and David not actually being them... I listened more carefully to Chrissy (or should I say "Richie's") voice, and it sounds more like Marty Robinson to me, but I would need to see that scene after the concert (which Tony detailed to me). And again, as I have said before, I think it may be possible Roscoe Orman was doing Big Jeffy. Who do you think voices who? Wattamack4 01:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :To be honest, I'm not too sure. I still think John Tartaglia performed "Little Richie" though. Probably someone like John Kennedy or Rick Lyon is doing Big Jeffy. But, that's just my rudimentary guess. :Speaking of which (I was going to bring this up on your talk page like you said), I'll admit the Little Chrissy edit I made was a bit of speculation. I just thought the character wasn't in that many post-Henson SS sketches, in that the character wasn't officially assigned to someone else. But now that I think about it, I probably was wrong. After all, as for a vast majority of Henson's characters, it was eventually made final of who should do what character, like Whitmire and Barretta and so forth. :When Jim died, Sesame probably waited a year before getting Chrissy back into the scene, which is where "Wet or Dry" comes in. I'm certain that he was given to one of the major Muppeteers, like Kevin Clash or someone like that (He was listed as the post-Henson performer on here for some time via this edit.) After that, I can't recall any other later appearances, besides the "Gospel Alphabet" cameo. In that, I think Chrissy was probably performed by someone else, since the other puppeteer might have been doing his/her main character (in Clash's case, he'd be performing Elmo). But again, that's only my analysis.-- Jon (talk) 02:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wha-ha-ha? John Kennedy? I have no idea which one you're refering to, but if you mean John F Kennedy, can't be him cause he died WAY before this sketch was made. I don't know. Maybe the end of the episode credits who being who? As for Little Chrissy, Herman put your edit back in, and I guess the edit is ok... just made a slight grammer re-write for now. Wattamack4 02:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Whoops! You're probably not familiar with the "Muppet Performer" John Kennedy. My bad for not linking his name when I first mentioned it. This was the John Kennedy I was talking about. -- Jon (talk) 02:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. Well you know, maybe I may as well just ask Jonnytbird if it mentions anything about who performed the Monotones at the end of the credits, since he has the episode on tape. Wattamack4 02:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::In that, I think Chrissy was probably performed by someone else, since the other puppeteer might have been doing his/her main character (in Clash's case, he'd be performing Elmo). :::::Well, the puppeteer's head that's supposedly under Prairie Dawn looks like it's under Elmo. (I'll change the wording on the goofs page to say it's between the two.) So, it's certainly possible that Clash was puppeteering Chrissy there. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, never mind. It's already there. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Hey, Jon, I know it's tempting to talk to the vandals, but a lot of them take a perverse pleasure in seeing if they can make us upset, and that makes them come back over and over. Danny always says the best thing to do is revert, block, and ignore. If they don't get attention from the messes they make, eventually, they'll just go away. I know it's hard to tell if it's different people or the same person attacking certain pages, but the best thing to do is to ignore everybody once they get blocked. -- Ken (talk) 05:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. That'll be the only time I'll leave a comment on a vandal's talk page. *Scouts Honor* ::That vandal still might come back, either way, though, like he (assuming it's a he) has countless times before. ---- Jon (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One more thing just for the record: It's always good to just keep the edit summary as "Undo revision by, Reverted edits by", or just leave it nothing at all. Considering how when you edit a page, it automatitcally goes on your watch list, and that anonymous user can read the messages when an email comes by, he can see how mad you are in that message, which makes it more tempting for the user to come back and vandalise some more. And P.S.: You don't mind if I upload your drawing of Little Jerry and his boys (and the up-coming image of How Now Brown), do you? I will give you credit. ;) Wattamack4 23:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::You do know they can turn off the "Watch This Page" option? - Oscarfan 23:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well yes, I know. But if the user decides not to; that's basicly what I mean. Wattamack4 23:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::And also, to add with my last message, they can always browse through the history, which includes the messages. Wattamack4 23:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex I think leaving edit summaries on reverts is a good thing, explaining the fact behind the revert. That helps to educate all the other contributors about why you're reverting the change. If you revert a bad edit, and you explain why it's a bad edit in the edit summary, then I know to watch out for that in the future, and I can revert that same kind of change when you're not around. But that's best when you're just stating the fact -- "this doesn't have a source" or "that song actually first appeared in this show" or whatever. It's not good to add emotional notes like "this is so frustrating" or "reverting again!!!!!" That's what Ken was talking about -- we don't want to show the vandals that they're frustrating us. We just note that what they did wasn't true, or helpful, and then we block them, and then we move on. It's awesome that you guys are all working really hard to patrol the pages and make sure that bad info doesn't get added. The Sesame pages are really tough to keep track of, because there are so many episodes and little details. I'm really happy that we have such a strong group of Sesame experts here, who can add true stuff and clean up when other people add untrue stuff. :) You guys are great! -- Danny (talk) 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!!!! :D I saw your drawing of Little Jerry and his band on your Deviantart... IT WAS AWSOME!!! :D THANKS SO MUCH!!! Wattamack4 02:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Thanks! I knew you'd love it! Remember, if you're in a group and you need an album cover, just give me a call ;) -- Jon (talk) 04:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, you're welcome. But don't forget - I also requested a drawing of just an image of How Now Brown, but you can get to that whenever you get a chance. Also, I saw your edit on the "Me" page. Are you sure all of the releases of that version contain "the backing music as the TV version"? Wattamack4 21:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::That's right! I forgot all about that! I'll most likely get to drawing "How Now" this weekend. I'll definitely be doing it sooner than later, so keep and eye out for that ;) :::BTW, I'm postitive on the Me edit. I've listened to all said albums (including a 30-second sample of the Celebration from Grover CD) and they're indeed all the same version.-- Jon (talk) 22:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. I just didn't know if it was that one album that did that. But I see what you mean. Wattamack4 22:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Spanish Jazz Hey, Jon! Have you ever seen Spanish versions of the Jazz Numbers cartoons? -- Ken (talk) 06:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I have. Atleast, not that I can recall. Why? - Jon (talk) 17:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's been a long-standing rumor that Charo did the vocals for the Spanish versions, but I haven't seen them since the late 1970's, so I thought you might have run across them in your viewing of old Sesame stuff. I hope we can find some someday! ::Hey, I keep forgetting to tell you that I love your artwork! It reminds me of Al Hirschfeld, but it's even better because it's in color! -- Ken (talk) 02:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! =) :::I've occasionally thought some of my art looked Hirschfeld-isch. It's weird, since he isn't a direct influence on my work. Don't get me wrong, though. I LOVE his work. But I'll admit, I'm not a caricaturist more than I'm a cartoonist. -- Jon (talk) 04:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::We'll have to talk off-wiki about your creative process. I love your self-portrait/signature picture, too! I play the piano, and I think I'm pretty good, but I'm in awe of anybody who can draw! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Absolutely! I'd be happy to chat. -- Jon (talk) 04:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just saw your Ernie and Bert picture! I have to have that on my page! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You mean my version of Henson's original designs? You are able download it, y'know. Plus, you have my full permission to ;) -- Jon (talk) 05:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll take a look at it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, Jon, I got it, and it looks great! -- Ken (talk) 07:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Archive * Muppet Wiki:Jon's User Talk Archive 01